Heartache
by Whirr
Summary: Chloe Denevue is the new girl from Paris, France. She seems the perfect little princess but will meeting Harry change her way of looking at life? Is there more to her than meets the eye? Rated PG13 for some selfharm references. This story is a series of s
1. Out of the Blue

Well, here I am again, with a new story. I know _exactly_ what's going to happen in this one so it will probably come more quickly than Astra. shifty eyes Anyway, I dedicate it to:

**Niffler**

For being pure inspiration and giving me a very constructive review with _Butterfly._

**kitty minky**

Awww, I wuv you so much girly. That's why I dedicate nearly every story to you. You are what keeps me going (very slowly) with my writing. :) huggles

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognise in this story. **That includes characters, places and ideas (eg. magic etc.) I also do not own the song, _Out of the Blue_ by Delta Goodrem.

**Heartache**

**By Whirr**

**Chapter One: Out of the Blue**

Chloe Deneuve grimaced as she leant against a hard, cold brick wall at a very busy and crowded Kings Cross Station on a Sunday morning in early September. She was grimacing because she was about to walk through a solid brick wall. Trust the English to come up with something like this. For goodness sake, they were walking through a _ticket barrier_. The muggles would have had to be extremely stupid not to notice the constantly disappearing teenagers.

_**A new beginning,**_

_**A new chapter of my life**_

_Oh well, _she thought, _if I'm going to live amongst these people for the rest of my life, I might as well get used to them now._

She shook herself. Earlier this year she had been one of those ordinary nerds. _Rather like that girl with the wavy blonde hair and radish earrings, _she thought. She had been teased and laughed at. A couple of times she had even come close to hurting herself, _badly._

**_Started the day when I thought it would be my last_**

She flicked her curly brown hair over her shoulder and walked gracefully towards the ticket barrier. She was putting on an act, and she knew it, but _they_ wouldn't know. She hesitated slightly before walking straight through the barrier onto a new platform. A large red steam engine was waiting. As she made her way towards it, she attracted a lot of stares from boys in particular, and a lot of jealous glances from the girls. _They could look just as pretty as me, if only they tried, _was what she tried to think but other thoughts popped into her head, thoughts like; _Why am I doing this? This isn't me. _

_**My eyes were wide shut,**_

**_But I...I hadn't given up_**

She squeezed behind a large group of nervous looking kids with their excited parents who could only have been first-years. The train was right in front of her and she began to heave her trunk into one of the doors. A boy with a mop of red hair and freckles approached her.

_**Just thought I'd be working, **_

_**I've been working all along, **_

"Do you want some help?" he asked.

"Thanks," said Chloe, wiping her forehead. He helped her lift her trunk onto the train.

"I've got to go now," he said, "Say goodbye to family and stuff." He pulled a face to show he clearly didn't want to say goodbye to his family. Chloe laughed.

Then she waved to the boy and turned around. She made her way down the corridor, searching for an empty compartment, or if that wasn't possible, at least one with a few empty seats. She found a compartment with two people in it, the blonde girl she had spotted earlier and a boy with brown hair who was clutching a toad.

"Can I sit here? There aren't anymore seats," she said.

"Yeah, sure, come in," said the boy, "I'm Neville Longbottom. This is my toad Trevor and this is Luna Lovegood."

"I'm Chloe Deneuve," Chloe said, "So, what year are you two in?"

Before they could answer the door slid open and two more people stood in the doorway. One was a girl with shoulder-length red hair and freckles who looked as if she could be the sister of the boy who had helped her with her trunk. But she wasn't interested in her.

_**Out of the blue there I met you, **_

The boy was tall and had black ruffled hair. His eyes were a sparkling emerald green and a mischievous smile played on his face, as though deciding whether to appear or just remain serious. He ran his hands through his hair to reveal a thin lightning-bolt shaped scar.

"Luna, Neville," he nodded, "And?"

He looked at Chloe questioningly.

"Chloe Deneuve," she said, dreamily, "You can't be Harry Potter?"

He grinned, "Oh, well yeah. I suppose I am. This is Ginny Weasley."

They entered the compartment and sat down. Chloe was extremely pleased that he chose her to sit next to. The conversation dragged on. Harry didn't take her eyes off Chloe and she felt her neck growing hotter and hotter.

**_Showing your love I can't see without you,_**

The train passed through valleys and over mountains, through forests and farmland and all the time Chloe felt Harry's breath on her neck. She fidgeted and looked at him. He smiled and she returned the gesture nervously.

"So, Chloe Deneuve," he asked, "Where are you from?"

"I moved from Paris this summer. I went to a wizard school there but it wasn't nearly as big as this one seems."

"I heard French in your accent. It's gorgeous."

Chloe glowed.

_**And there's just no way that I can fight these emotions, **_

Chloe smiled and laughed, "Oh. It's just normal for me. It's you who has the accent. What year are you in by the way?"

"Seventh. N.E.W.T. year. Can't wait," he said sarcastically.

"Me too! My parents decided to move me for my final year so I stayed with my Great Aunt for the summer. She lives up north. It was actually quite a relief to get away from her. She kept pestering me about what I wear. She thinks it's too showy. I told her it's _nothing_ compared to some girls."

Harry laughed and the sound of it rang through her head. To some it was just an ordinary laugh, but Chloe knew she would remember his laugh forever.

_**Your energy running through me, **_

_**Nobody one can renew me like you, **_

"Can't be as bad as the Dursley's though. She sounds like a breeze compared to them."

Chloe smiled. "Bad summer?"

"Yeah. Maybe the worst yet. Ron was staying with his grandmother the whole holidays because his mother – well, yeah... and Hermione went to Italy."

The conversation continued like this the whole way. Just the two of them. Chloe had never felt anything like she was feeling now before.

_**Out of the blue, **_

**_Can this be true?_**

They talked about anything and everything. Chloe soon found out all about Ron and Hermione. Hermione was Head Girl and Ron was a Prefect so they were sitting up the front of the train with the other prefects and the Head Boy.

"My friends at my old school," said Chloe, "Well, they were everything. They were what kept me going. I hated the thought of coming here, leaving them and my family. They were the only things that mattered and I didn't care about anything else. I was fighting a losing battle with my parents though. I had never had, well you know..."

**_Family and friends they were my life, _**

**_I wasn't one for butterflies, _**

_**You give me love that I can't disguise, **_

They sat for a moment, just looking into each others eyes. In his pupils she could see her reflection, hot red cheeks and perfect hair gone frizzy.

"I never want you to stop looking at me Harry Potter," she said, "With those emerald green eyes. They're enchanting."

"Really? I don't think you'll have to worry much. You can count on me that I will not take my eyes off you for hours yet."

**_There will be times that we're apart, _**

_**I want you to know you're into my heart, **_

_**Growing into a beautiful garden, **_

Suddenly a horrible memory stirred in her mind.

_It was cold and all she could see was black. Though she could feel her tearstained face and the pain all through her body. It was like a million sharp knives had pierced into her skin but she didn't scream or yell. She was too tired. _

_She heard voices shouting, "No! Chloe stop it! You can't..."_

_But they faded away as she realized it was her own hands that were causing her the pain._

"_Crucio," she whispered, feeling her wand jab at her skin..._

**_No emotions, _**

_**My whole body felt like ice, **_

**_Needed to feel that the sun would shine my way, _**

"_Crucio, Crucio, Crucio," she heard herself whisper, though her lips hardly moved._

_Someone was shaking her and she heard terrified wails. But she kept at it. She didn't know why but she just wanted to do as much harm as she could to this person, this girl she seemed to hardly know._

"_Chloe," the voice echoed, "Whoever you believe in. Whoever you need. They will always believe in you. They will always love you. Just please, don't do this to yourself."_

**_My world had turned to dust, _**

_**But I...I had my faith and trust, **_

**_Just thought I'd be working, _**

**_Not not alone, _**

Someone was saying something but she couldn't understand. Someone was shaking her, but it wasn't the frail, brittle hands that had been shaking her before. These were strong and young and so was the voice.

She opened her eyes and a face swam into view. A face with messy black hair, glasses and emerald green eyes. Those eyes, she had seen them before... somewhere...

Then it all came back. Harry Potter, it was Harry Potter.

**_Family and friends they were my life, _**

**_I wasn't one for butterflies, _**

_**You give me love that I can't disguise, **_

She sat up quickly, shaking, shivering and crying. Harry pulled her into is arms and didn't let go. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"So close," she said to him, "I came so close..."

He didn't question her but just held her tight and waited for her sobs to die away and for her to calm.

**_There will be times when we're apart, _**

_**I want you to know you're into my heart, **_

**_Growing into a beautiful garden,_**

"Is she alright Harry?" It was Neville.

"Yeah," he replied, "I think so."

"I-I'm fine," Chloe said, standing up and looking around at everyone's worried faces, "Really, I just... I guess I passed out."

She sat back down and looked out the window. It had started to rain. Huge, heavy droplets splattered across the window. Harry put his arm around her shoulders.

_**Out of the blue, **_

_**There I met you, **_

She smiled.

"Look," he said to everyone, "We're getting close. We should get changed into our robes. Ladies first."

He motioned to Neville and they went outside to let the girls change.

Ginny grinned at Chloe.

"Harry really seems to like you Chloe," she said with a malicious smile.

"Really?" Chloe tried to sound relaxed and bored but inside her heart leapt. _So it wasn't just me, _she thought.

_**I can't believe that this happened so soon, **_

_**There's just no way that I can fight these emotions, **_

As she pulled her robes out of her trunk, she thought about Harry and his amazing eyes.

And as she slipped them on over her dress, she thought about Harry and his wonderful laugh.

As she pulled off her white heels and replaced them with black school shoes, she thought about Harry and his comforting arms.

**_Your energy running through me_**

She and the other girls stepped outside into the corridor while the boys changed. She knew that if Harry hadn't come along, she would be lost in this world of English accents and black robes.

**_I can't see without you.... _**

**_Without you..... _**

**_There I met you..... you..... _**

**_I can't see without you... _**

The train slowed and a voice announced, "You have arrived at Hogsmeade Station. Thankyou for boarding the Hogwart's Express. Please leave your luggage in your compartments, it will be taken to your dormitories separately."

Harry held Chloe's hand as they left the train and stepped into the torrential rain. He didn't let go until he had steered her away from the crowd and into a corner.

"You'll have to be sorted now. I don't ever want you to leave my sight but you might have to if you're in a different house. I just wanted to say goodbye."

**_There will be times that we're apart, _**

_**I want you to know you're into my heart, **_

_**Growing into a beautiful garden, **_

He leant forward; his face was growing rather too close to hers. Then before she knew anything else he had kissed her on the lips and disappeared into the crowd. She stared after him but lost him in the sea of black.

**_Out of the blue... _**


	2. Angel Eyes

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the wait. Don't know if this will make sense. I wrote it in bits and it's pretty mushy and fluffy. Didn't proof read it. Eeek. Know I'm supposed to, but don't kill me, please?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognise in this story. **That includes characters, places and ideas (eg. magic etc.) I also do not own the song, _Angel Eyes_ by Paulini.

**Heartache**

**By Whirr**

**Chapter Two: Angel Eyes**

Chloe followed the crowd of students until she heard a call of, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" It was obviously a teacher so she followed the voice until she found a huge man, wearing a big brown overcoat. He had a mop of crazy brown hair and beard but his eyes were kind and you could tell he was smiling because they were all crinkled at the edges.

"Hello," he said, "Yer not a firs' year?"

"No, but I'm a new student. Can you please tell me where to go?"

"Ah, you'd be Chloe D-D-Denayvue?"

"Chloe Deneuve. Yes, I am."

"Come with me. I'm Hagrid."

She followed the giant down a set of stone steps with a group of first-years. They got into little boats and sailed across a lake. A huge castle came into view and there were lots of 'ooh's' and 'aaah's' from the others. They got out of the boats and walked up a small hill to the front doors of the magnificent castle. Hagrid knocked on the doors and they were opened by a very strict looking witch who led them inside. She told them her name was Professor McGonagall and then took them through the Entrance Hall into another hall, this one filled with students sitting at four long tables.

She spotted a mop of bright red hair. It was that boy... The one who had helped her, and sitting next to him was Harry. He was laughing and joking with the red-head while a girl with bushy brown hair looked on disapprovingly. She noticed Ginny sitting opposite them, and, although another girl was trying to talk to her, she was looking at Harry.

_**Hey you're looking good tonight  
And every girl has got you in her sight**_

The red-head, Ginny's brother, said something to Harry and he turned around to see her. He looked at her and a faint smile creeped onto his face. She smiled at him and waved and he returned the gesture. Then he pointed to the front of the hall. Professor McGonagall and the first years had already reached the top table and the whole school was looking at her and wondering why she was standing at the back of the hall.

She blushed and hurried to the front, keeping her head down so as not to notice the pointing and whispering she was attracting. She reached the front and turned around. There were so many of them, all wearing the same black robes and pointed hats. Above the tables floated hundreds of candles, just sitting there in mid-air, flickering and casting dancing beams of light on the faces. Golden plates and goblets glittered on the tabletops but they were all empty.

She turned her thoughts back to Harry. Why did he like her so much? She wasn't even being herself. Now she wished she could go back in time to that morning. Start all over again as Chloe Deneuve, the _real_ Chloe Deneuve, not this phony she was playing.

_**  
What, you doing with someone like me?  
Surely one of life's little mysteries**_

She glanced upward and jumped. The ceiling was covered with the exact picture of what would have been happening outside. It was like there was a glass roof, and the rain splattered down onto it. She saw a bolt of lightning strike from the clouds. No noise was made though. The hall was almost deathly silent.

Then a rip opened in the brim of the hat and it burst into song:

'_Another year has come my friends_

_And I am here once more_

_To tell you the house to which you belong_

_And help you in the door._

_Could you be in Ravenclaw?_

_If you're the cleverest._

_Or will you be in Slytherin?_

_And be challenged above the rest._

_But maybe you're a Gryffindor?_

_Like Godric, noble and brave?_

_If not it could be Hufflepuff,_

_The one's Helga chose to save._

_So step right up young student_

_Put me upon your head,_

_And I will tell you where you belong_

_Then tiptoe of to bed.'_

Chloe looked to the ceiling and hoped beyond hope that she was in Harry's house.**__**

So tonight I'll ask the stars above  
How did I ever win your love?

The first years were gradually called up and one by one the hat was placed on their heads. Each time the hat would shout out a house and the student would stumble over to their respective tables, a look of sheer relief on their faces.

_**  
What did I do? What did I say?  
To turn your angel eyes my way**_

And then Professor McGonagall was calling out her name and she walked forward. She was shaking as she picked up the hat and placed it on her own head.

_Hello there._

She jumped.

_You're an interesting one aren't you?_

"I don't know," she mumbled, "I'm pretty plain and boring."

_Hmmm, you have got a few brains in there. I wouldn't say no to Ravenclaw_

The hat's mumbling went on for ages. Chloe heard someone cough and yawn.

"Excuse me," she whispered, "Do you think you could hurry up? I've been here for ages."

_Yes, of course. I think I've come to a conclusion. Better be, "SLYTHERIN!"_

Chloe took the hat off and looked at Harry. He was staring at her, shocked and surprised. She smiled to him but he just continued to stare.**__**

Well I'm a girl who never learned to dance  
Never even got one second glance

Finally the silence broke. A table on the other side of the room began to clap and cheer. That was when she realized Harry wasn't in Slytherin. She glanced at the table who were clapping. They didn't look like an awfully friendly lot, but she had no choice. Slowly, she began to walk over to them.

The whole feast she didn't hear anything. She tried to engage in conversation with the people next to her, but they weren't interested. Instead she quietly ate her dinner, stealing a few glances at Harry here and there. Whenever she looked up to him he was looking at her, with the same bewildered expression he had worn when the hat first announced her house.

_**  
Across the crowded room was close enough  
I could look but I could never touch **_

The puddings appeared on the golden plates and she helped herself to a bowl of mango ice cream and strawberries.

The girl next to her spilt all her pumpkin juice over Chloe and she nearly burst into tears. This was all too much. She had been taken away from her family, then she had met a boy, the love of her life and he too had been taken away. Now she was in Slytherin, which seemed to be the worst house of all of them and she had pumpkin juice all over her brand new robes.

But the thing that kept her going and held the tears in was Harry's gaze over her the whole night. She had decided that it wasn't just coincidence that whenever she looked at him he was watching her. No, he was always watching her. Even when someone else was talking to him he couldn't take his eyes of Chloe.**__**

So tonight I'll ask the stars above  
How did I ever win your love?

The noise died down and everyone looked at the staff table, where the headmaster stood, his eyes twinkling and a smile on his smile on his face. He put his hands out in front of him and the noise faded. He opened his mouth, but before he could speak, the oak doors creaked open behind them. All the students turned around to face a tall woman, with long straight black hair and an expression that could have chilled the earth's core. Her long blood red cloak shimmered in the candlelight and her white pasty face faced straight at Dumbledore. Nearly every person in the hall shivered and she began to walk between the two middle tables. With each step a small clink echoed through the hall, as though the bottoms of her shoes were made with metal. She took long, graceful strides and her eyes didn't stray from Dumbledore, who remained standing.

She reached the top table, turned to face the assembly of students and a huge smile cracked onto her face. She whipped off her cloak to reveal sunny yellow robes and a pink shawl, then shook her head and a wig of black hair fell off her head, leaving bright red curls. Her outfit would have made any fashionable person cringe, but the new expression on her face made them laugh. She did two back flips then held her arms out wide. Dumbledore began to clap and everyone followed.

"May I present Professor Waywiggle," Dumbledore announced to them, "Our new Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher."

Chloe glanced at Harry, he was clapping along with everyone else but he wasn't looking at Dumbledore or Professor Waywiggle. She wasn't even surprised to find him looking at her... again.

_**  
What did I do? What did I say?  
To turn your angel eyes my way**_

Dumbledore made a few announcements about forbidden areas, room changes and new teachers. Apparently there was a new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, as the subject had become so popular they needed two people to teach it.

"Now off to bed," he said, "Goodnight!"

There was a great kerfuffle as a hundred and more chairs scraped against the ground. Happy chatter filled the room, as the students filed out of the hall and off to their dormitories. Chloe joined the throng and was pushed to the door. Waiting for her in the Entrance Hall was Harry and as soon as he saw her he made his way over to her. She was scared. Scared that he would hate her for being in Slytherin. Scared that he would question her loyalties. So instead of making her way towards him, she pretended not to notice him and followed a group of Slytherin girls.**__**

Don't anybody wake me  
It feels just a dream

"Chloe!"

She couldn't help it, she needed to see him. She turned around and saw him running towards her. She stood there amidst the crowd and as soon as he reached her, she said, "I know you're disappointed in me. I'm disappointed in myself. Just please don't carry on about it. I don't need a lecture."

"I'm not going to give you a lecture," he said, "Just come with me."

**_  
Cause it's the best thing that's ever happened to me  
_**

He grabbed her hand and led her away from the crowd. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ginny, Luna and the bushy-haired girl talking, but she knew they were really watching them.

She felt kind of uncomfortable, but Harry led her further away and towards the front doors of the castle.

_**All you ladies, you can look all you like  
Cause this guy you see is leaving here with me**_

He opened the doors just slightly and slipped outside, gently pulling her after him.

It was cool outside and the air was fresh after the rain. He hurried down the steps and down the lawn until they were standing right by the huge black lake. It was kind of creepy, but peaceful.

"I'm not disappointed in you Chloe Deneuve. It doesn't make a difference to me whether you're in Gryffindor or Slytherin. You're still the same person I met this morning and I don't want to be separated from you."

He looked so sincere behind those thick, black-rimmed glasses and under that messy mop of black hair. She smiled and said, "Thankyou."**__**

So tonight I'll ask the stars above  
How did I ever win your love?

Then for the second time that night he leant forward and kissed her gently on the lips. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back, more passionately. He smiled, "You're gorgeous. I want to stay here with you forever."

_**  
What did I do? What did I say?  
To turn your angel eyes my way**_

Chloe laughed, "Today was a miracle, like a dream come true. Thanks."

He smiled and gently kissed her lips.

"See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight.

She watched as he turned and hurried away, up the stairs to the castle and through the doors.

_**So tonight I'll ask the stars above  
How did I ever win your love?**_

She turned towards the lake and picked up a stone. She skipped it across the dark water and watched it disappear under the water.

_**So tonight I'll ask the stars above  
How did I ever win your love?**_

She felt like the luckiest girl alive.


	3. Fly

**Author's Note: **This is quite long. Yay! I finally managed to write something long. I didn't see any point of dedications but I suppose this whole story is dedicated to the wonderful and inspiring **kitty minky**. Thankyou hun! I am also terribly sorry that I am so lazy and could not be bothered finishing this till now. Eeek!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognise in this story. **That includes characters, places and ideas (eg. magic etc.) I also do not own the song, _Fly _by Hilary Duff.

**Heartache**

**By Whirr**

**Chapter Three: Fly**

The sunlight streamed into the Great Hall, reflecting rays of golden mist off the plates and goblets. The ceiling was a wonderful blue, with birds and clouds dancing, teasing Chloe because she was not as happy as them. The hall was filled with students, chattering happily about the Quidditch final that would take place that morning between Gryffindor and Slytherin. They were smiling and laughing, unaware of others in the room, wrapped up in their own joyous conversations. They didn't like her much anyway, she could tell. They probably thought it had been her who had broken the heart of their hero, but really he had broken hers.

Chloe gulped down some pumpkin juice and a piece of toast before hurrying outside to go for a walk. She didn't know if she could go to the match. She knew about all the staring and whispering she would attract, things like, '_I can't believe her nerve. Turning up to watch after what she did to him!_'

It was a lovely day and she walked along by the forest, listening to the birds twittering and the gurgling sound of the giant squid in the lake. She sat down with her back against an old tree, its old knobbly branches swaying gently in the wind as she watched. It knew nothing of the horrors and heartache the rest of the world suffered. It just did its job innocently, providing shade for weary travellers in the heat of summer, or shelter from the pounding rain or snow in winter. It had seen many things, but would never judge them or think badly. Chloe knew there was nothing more beautiful or innocent than a plant or a tree.

In the distance, she spied a figure dressed in scarlet robes running down the lawn. If she had looked closer, she would have seen that the figure was carrying a broomstick, a FIREBOLT to be exact. If she had looked even closer she would have seen the mop of messy black hair on his head and the thick, round, black-rimmed glasses that framed his green eyes and the lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. If she had looked closer still she would have seen the gold embroidered writing on his back and if she had really focused she would have seen that the writing read, 'Potter'.

But then the figure disappeared into the Quidditch stadium. Chloe stood up and followed him. She knew that she couldn't sit in the stands but she could watch. Harry had shown her a place to watch the game in secret but still get the best view possible. It was high up in one of the pillars that held up the stands, this particular one was adorned with red and gold flags and a huge, towering, golden Gryffindor lion. She reached the stadium and found the right pillar. Down the bottom the thick canvas had split and if you pushed open the flap you could go inside it and climb up the buttresses. She began to climb, knowing exactly where to put her hands and feet, she had done this many times before when she watched the teams practice. She reached the top and gently pulled open the torn flap at the top. It was just big enough so that she could see exactly what was going on but not be noticed.

The Quidditch stadium was huge and the stands were filling quickly. It was a clear day, with hardly any wind, perfect for flying. Flying hadn't been big in France, so she hadn't known how to fly until Harry had taught her. That day had been so wonderful…

_It was breakfast, on Christmas Eve. There weren't many people left at school and Chloe was one of them. Looking over at the Gryffindor table she realized that Harry wasn't there. He had probably gone home to his family. His parents were dead and he had never mentioned who looked after him but she supposed it would be the kind caring sort of parent-like figures she had never had._

**In a moment, everything can change **

**Feel the wind on your shoulders **

_Chloe looked down at her porridge. It was lumpy and turning cold. She pushed it away and poured herself some pumpkin juice. She didn't drink this either. Wearily, she stood up, thinking that she might as well get that essay for Professor Binns done before the library was crowded with students trying to squeeze in their homework in the brief time after Christmas before school started again. She shuffled towards the doors, looking at her feet glumly. She was almost there when the doors opened and Harry entered. She looked up in surprise._

"_He," she began, but Harry grabbed her arm and put his finger to his lips. He rushed her out of the room and into the Entrance Hall._

"_I have something to show you. Come on!"_

**For a minute, all the world can wait **

**Let go of your yesterday**

_He tugged at her arm and she allowed herself to be pulled out the front doors and down the steps into the freezing snow._

"_Harry," she said, "I haven't got my cloak or gloves. It's freezing out here. I'll go back and get them."_

"_No, don't," he replied, "Here, take my cloak. I'll be okay." He took off his cloak and held it out for her._

"_Well, if you say so," she said, taking the cloak, "Thanks."_

_She put it on. It was a little big but that was probably a good thing, as she could put her hands inside. _

"_Now," he said, "Let's go!"_

_He seemed very excited, rather like a little kid after his birthday or Christmas morning. He began to run down the small slope and Chloe followed him. It was slippery and once she almost fell over. He stopped when he reached the broom shed. Chloe arrived seconds later, panting._

"_I'm going to teach you how to fly," he smiled._

**Can you hear it calling **

**Can you feel it in your soul **

_Chloe felt her jaw drop. "F-fly? I can't fly."_

_She liked watching Quidditch games but had never before thought of trying to fly herself. She couldn't. She wouldn't._

"_Yes you can," he said stubbornly, "And I'm going to teach you."_

'_Well, I suppose I could try…"_

**Can you trust this longing **

**And take control **

"_Flying is the most amazing experience. You'll be great."_

_She smiled weakly while he opened up the broom shed and brought out two brooms. One was pretty ordinary. The twigs in the tail were sticking out at all odd angles and the handle was chipped and dirty. The other though, looked perfect. The handle was shined so that she could almost see her reflection and the tail twigs were perfectly streamlined and clipped. On the handle, in little gold lettering was the word _FIREBOLT

"_Here," he said, handing her the old broom. "You can have a go on this one later, but the slow old school ones are better to start on."_

_She took it and held it awkwardly by her side, wondering what to do next. He stood beside her, and showed her how to mount the broom._

"_Now push off from the ground. I'll go up with you, so if something happens I can help. Don't worry," he said, seeing her anxious expression, "Nothing will happen. On the count of three then, one, two, three."_

_Chloe pushed off from the ground and saw Harry rising next to her. It was a wonderful feeling, like leaving all her worries on the ground behind her._

**Fly**

**Open up the part of you that wants to hide away **

_Chloe looked over at Harry and grinned. "This is great," she said happily._

"_I know," he replied, "Follow me."_

_He turned his broom to the left and flew towards the forest. Chloe followed and felt the wind in her hair. It was the most magical feeling. She accelerated to keep up with Harry. He turned around, grinning mischeviously and when she reached him he flew straight down. She took a deep breath, and followed him. He pulled out of the dive just in time, and seconds later, she did too._

"_You're good," he said._

_She practically glowed._

**You can shine **

**Forget about the reasons why you can't in life **

_They soared around for ages, laughing and talking. Harry lent Chloe the _FIREBOLT _for a while. It was so fast, and moved at the slightest touch. She felt like nothing else mattered. Essays, schoolwork, fitting in…_

**And start to try **

**Cause it's your time**

**Time to fly **

_Harry headed for the ground and Chloe followed him. She landed gently and slipped off the broom. He grinned._

"_I meant it when I said you're good," he said, "You should be on the Slytherin team."_

_She pulled a face. "I could never support Slytherin. I hate it. I obviously have some characteristics of one but I know I can't be one. It's horrible. Anyway, there are no girls on the team and I don't think Malfoy will give me a place."_

_Harry laughed. "Yeah, I suppose. Come on, let's get lunch."_

_They put their brooms back in the shed and walked up the snow-covered lawn to the castle. She looked at him and smiled. His cheeks were red and his hair even more ruffled than usual._

"_What are you looking at Chloe Deneuve?" he asked jokingly._

"_You," she replied, laughing, "You didn't really teach me how to fly you know. I seemed to already know."_

**All your worries, leave them somewhere else**

**Find a dream you can follow **

"_I know," Harry said, "I was secretly hoping you did, because I didn't know how to teach you. I wasn't really ever taught either."_

"_Ah," Chloe replied sarcastically, "We have so much in common."_

_He grinned at her, then kissed her gently on the lips and raced up the lawn. "Come on! I'm starving!"_

_Chloe ran after him, the cloak he had lent her billowing behind her. They arrived in the Great Hall, flustered and laughing. _

"_Come and sit with us," he said, pointing to his friends at the Gryffindor table. She knew all their names now. There was Ron, the red-head who had helped her with her trunk on the first day, Hermione, the girl with busy brown hair and of course Ginny. Luna also usually sat with them even though she was in Ravenclaw but her and Neville and gone home for Christmas._

**Reach for something, when there's nothing left **

**And the world's feeling hollow **

_Harry and Chloe sat down and Harry told the others what a good flier she was._

"_I'm not_ that_ good," she said, not wanting to sound like she was boasting, or had asked Harry to boast for her._

"_Yes you are," said Harry, "I told her she should be on the Slytherin team."_

"_It sounds like you're good enough," said Ginny._

"_But I'm not going to be on the Slytherin team. I hate Slytherin."_

_They all laughed and she wondered what was so funny._

**Can you hear it calling **

**Can you feel it in your soul **

"_You'd be great Chloe," Harry said._

"_I'd like to be if I was in any other house, but I just can't support Slytherin. Can we please talk about something else?"_

_Hermione chipped in, "Well, how are you all going with your homework? I've finished mine of course and now I'm teaching myself new advanced spells. Watch."_

_She stood up and got out her wand. She pointed it at the chandelier on the ceiling and said, "_Cambiercolore!_"_

_Harry pulled her aside, "We can still fly together okay? How about every Saturday morning? We can meet at the broomshed and fly for as long as we want."_

_She smiled, "I'd like that."_

**Can you trust this longing **

**And take control **

_He kissed her lips quickly._

"_I have to go now," he said, pulling a face, "Homework. I have a mountain of it."_

_She smiled, "See you then."_

"_Bye."_

_She turned back to Hermione, who had proceeded to make the chandelier change colours every few seconds. From red, to orange, to yellow and so on. The prospect of flying every Saturday with Harry cheered her up a great deal. _

**Fly**

**Open up the part of you that wants to hide away **

_Ron and Ginny were going to the Gryffindor common room to play wizard chess and Hermione was going to the library to practice more spells. Chloe went with Hermione, she thought she better get started on that History of Magic essay._

_But when in the library, with a blank piece of parchment in front of her and a pile of thick old books, all she could think about was flying. It was the most magical feeling she had ever had and all she wanted to do was grab a broom and be off, leaving all her troubles on the ground. After a few minutes of forcing herself to write, she put down her quill, said goodbye to Hermione and went outside. She knew she would regret it later but she didn't care._

_She saw someone running behind the broom shed, trying to get out of view. She walked faster, curious to know who it was, and why they were hiding. She reached the broom shed and peered behind it and what she saw made her gasp. Harry was there, but he wasn't alone. He was with someone and they were kissing._

_She ran, she wasn't sure if Harry had seen her but she didn't care. She grabbed a broom from the broomshed and ran up the slope to an open space. She mounted the broom and pushed off from the ground with all her might._

**You can shine **

**Forget about the reasons why you can't in life **

_It was okay. He was just a stupid boy after all. But… but, this was different. He was cheating on her but, with another guy? Harry was well, gay. She finally thought it. It sunk in. Never ever again would she kiss him, never again would she able to look in his eyes and feel the same way._

_She roused herself. She would not let herself cry over him. Instead she would go far away. She had just made up her mind about this when she heard someone calling._

"_Chloe!" _

_She looked down and saw Hermione and Ginny standing there. They were grinning. _

"_You're really good," called Ginny._

**And start to try **

**Cause it's your time**

_She smiled to herself. Who cared about Harry? He was an inconsiderate little- She stopped herself from thinking any more about him and started to descend. The wind was in her hair and a grin spread across her face. She took her hands off the broom hesitantly and when she didn't fall, lifted them up above her head. Hermione screamed and Ginny whooped. Chloe grinned some more._

**Time to fly**

_She didn't know why she was so happy. Maybe because now she was free to do whatever she wanted. It didn't matter what Harry did or what he said she should do. She would not join the Slytherin Quidditch team because he or anyone else told her to._

**And when you're down and feel alone **

**Just wanna run away **

_Hermione looked white but Ginny was still cheering. Chloe whooped with her and accelerated, going in for a spectacular dive._

**Trust yourself and don't give up**

**You know you're better than anyone else**

_And then it happened. A spectacular gust of wind suddenly blew and swept her off her broom. She screamed and flailed her arms around, searching for the handle, but before she knew it she had hit the ground._

Sitting up in her little hideaway waiting for the Quidditch match to begin, Chloe heard something creaking beneath her and before she could even look down she heard the whole tower crashing down beneath her. She screamed and let go of the wooden frame she was holding. Then she was falling, falling and she knew no more.

**In a moment, everything can change **


End file.
